Julie Vaughn
]] 's Collection]] (right)]] Julie Vaughn (born 1988) is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. A cheerleader, Julie is also a straight-A Business and Science student at Decker State College. Julie's twin sister is Kat Vaughn and she's currently dating Tucker Holmes, also being one of the two owners of the Stillsville Camera. Biography Early Life Julie was born in East Providence, Rhode Island, a few short minutes after her older twin Kat Vaughn. Bright even as a child, Julie was known for always getting extremely good grades as early as elementary school. While more or less a genius, Julie didn't have too much of a problem making friends due to her open and warm personality, though close friends proved to be an issue as she enjoyed spending her weekends studying. After graduation both Julie and Kat received scholarships to Decker State College, Kat for her soccer skills and Julie for her brain, both taking business. An active young woman, Julie joined the cheerleader team in the middle of her first year, failing the first tryout due to the captain at the time not wanting any more blonds. Rachel Xanders offered Julie her second trial and the two became friends, though Rachel was quick to turn against her and quite to dislike how Julie was more liked than she was within her team. In spite of being considered the real captain of the squad Julie never aimed to take over the squad, feeling Rachel was better-suited for the job. Julie's only real enemy would actually be Michelle Gim, who became Rachel's lieutenant and often tried to turn the captain against Julie, though Michelle's real plot was to be the next captain. Stillsville During her second year Julie met Tucker Holmes and became smitten, admiring his knowledge, genuine sincerity and sense of humor. Julie's friends on the Lady Raptors soccer team also got to know him which allowed Julie to spend more time with him, though she remained unable to admit her feelings. By year two Julie was also a close friend of many members of the Raptors B-squad, Kat being the group's captain. Julie rode with the B-squad to Salt Lake City, where the multi-state championship tournament was being held, and this trip changed her life forever as their bus broke down just outside of Stillsville, Utah. Stillsville's entire population had been frozen by a magic camera, save for the camera's owners Isaac Carter and his sister Annabelle. The group of soccer players and cheerleaders were slowly picked off by the twins, but eventually Julie and Kat were able to rescue Debra Sanderson and ultimately beat the twins. Freeing the town, Julie and Kat secretly kept the camera, using it to freeze the Raptors A-squad, Diane King and Rachel at the tournament. The camera would be a continuous curse and blessing for the twins, as many of their friends knew about it. Ayane Nakamura used it to win an art competition, freezing Julie beforehand after tricking her to get the camera. Junior Year As her third year started Julie and the Raptors decided to use the camera to win a calendar contest so they could afford proper transportation for the team. The plot involved temporarily kidnapping several women, Maggie Yen among them. Tucker found out and used the Wand of Kronos to disrupt the shoot, learning about Julie's secret magical item while she learned about his. The pair became closer friends as a result of the event (though Julie had also joined the Anime Club), making Tucker's then-girlfriend Haley Leone jealous. Right before Tucker and Haley formally broke up Tucker took Julie to meet Lindsay Yari and she admitted she loved Tucker, he admitting the same. Luckily for Julie Tucker and Haley's break-up occurred and the two started dating. Tucker and Julie were very happy, though Tucker did occasionally freeze Julie for wanting to spend all day at the library. Julie however didn't mind, having been crazy about him for a long time. While her relationship with Tucker was going well she was having problems with the cheerleader squad, Michelle still trying to oust Rachel and blame it all on Julie. Julie got revenge by helping Kat prank them at the wax museum using the camera, and since dating Tucker Julie began feeling more open about using the camera to solve problems. Ashley Tisdale, after coming to DSC, kidnapped Julie and made her a slave using a Type-7 Chip. Tucker and his uncle Scott Dawson eventually rescued her, but in the aftermath it was Julie's turn to be jealous of Haley, as the ex-girlfriend was re-entering Tucker's life. Julie was also unaware that Tucker was secretly sleeping with Tasia Spiro, viewing her relationship with Tucker to be perfect. It took the news that Tucker was going to be a father with Madison Yen to make Julie question being with Tucker, but she eventually forgave him after he put her in a 'movie' with big Hollywood actresses. Love Triangle Kat and Julie's relationship took a bit of a turn as Julie started becoming more willing to use the camera to deal with problems while Kat remained cautious. Eventually Julie made Kat realize she'd simply been over-protective, treating her sister like a child. Unfortunately not long afterwards an attempt to keep Rachel from going out of control while drunk resulted in both the head cheerleader and Julie being frozen by the camera. The photo that froze the two cheerleaders was lost under floorboards, resulting in Tucker temporarily adding them both to his collection until the photo could be retrieved. It took nearly a month but Julie was finally revived, the floor boards torn up at the photo revealed. Tucker and Kat caught Julie up to what she'd missed but later at a welcome back party she was confronted by Haley Leone. Haley revealed to Julie that Tucker had cheated on her with his ex and they eventually agreed that, given everything going on in their lives, neither could truly commit fully to Tucker at that point, so they instead elected to both date him at the same time. Julie and Tucker are still relatively on good terms, though Julie has been busy trying to catch up on school assignments she missed while frozen. Returning to Stillsville a year after first recovering the camera, Julie, Kat and nearly the entire town were frozen when the twins were revived by Petunia Greer. After Ayane and Britney Summers helped save everyone Julie helped Brit get her reward for her efforts. When Kat went missing one morning back at DSC after mentioning Sandy Vanholt Julie confronted the woman with the camera, only to end up stunned by Peggy Sharp, the camera stolen and frozen by Sandy. The Chrono Alliance dealt with Sandy a day later, Tucker then making sure Julie was unfrozen with him nearby while also putting Kat somewhere safe. To celebrate her rescue Julie and Haley decided to sleep with Tucker at the same time. Since finishing her semester Julie took to staying at Tucker's House more often. Her frequent overnight stays saw Julie not only start to form a connection with Megan Wolff, a now more frequent guest at the house, but also bond with Mai Traviss. It was Julie who ended up bringing Mai up to speed the most on the unusual nature of the group she was now a part of. Around the same time Julie and Kat had formally moved out of the DSC dorms, instead moving in with their mother in Victoria Towers. Julie however remains a part-time resident, spending increasingly more time at Tucker's House. Due to her busy life Julie also decided not to try and become Captain of the Cheerleader Squad, instead supporting Stephanie Kinloch. At the same time Julie did take more of an interest in dance, beginning to attend some classes at Ginger's School of Dance. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Drink: Diet Cola * Favorite Actresses: Angel Jenly, Jessica Alfa * Favorite Singer: Lindsay Yari * Common Attire: Spaghetti-Strap Tops, Jeans * Special Notes: Twin Sister Kat Vaughn Relationships Family * Cecily Vaughn, Mother * Kevin Vaughn, Father * Shirley Lancaster, Aunt * Kat Vaughn, Twin Sister Romances * Tucker Holmes, Boyfriend Fellow Cheerleaders * Brianne Walsh * Pamela Flipspatrick * Kelli McAdams * Carmen Inglewood * Zella Krueger * Missy Pine * Anne Noah * Stephanie Kinloch * Liliana Cassano * Casey Jackson * Genesis Salazar Friends * Chrissy Pak * Mel Donavan * Britney Summers * Ayane Nakamura * Diane Cruz * Tess Vole * Payson Quinn * Danica Riley * Mandy Eastwood * Maxine Reed * Mark Bomer * Maggie Yen * Nathan Lancer * Bianca Whitman * Veronica Parker * Debra Sanderson * Mai Traviss * Rachel Packlin * Rita Hemp Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Tucker's Wand XXVI: Going Hollywood * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Julie is based on actress Katrina Bowden. * Julie was never originally meant to ever meet Tucker. It was only after the Tuckerverse took shape that it was decided it would happen. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders Category:Time-Stoppers